Blood Brothers
by Flakyfan55
Summary: After joining the army, a young fox is assigned to the worst squad in the army. He befriends an emotionally void Badger, and the two of them make a deadly team and with an unbreakable bond.


**Blood Brothers**

Author's note,

Hello, Here's a story I've been thinking about writing for a while now, I got the idea while listening to the song Blood Brothers by Iron Maiden. It has two main OCs in it, the others will probably not be in here for long. For bios on Blaze and Shade, check my profile. I'm not really gonna update this as much as A Match Made in Hell, unless people actually like this one... so any ways, read, review and enjoy!

It was a dark night when Blaze finally arrived at his new base camp. 'First to fight', that was the squad motto, although everyone knew it really should of been first to die. They were the ones who the army didn't care about, the outcasts. Most of them either failed basic training or the officers knew they wouldn't last long anyways. The only one of them who actually had a rank was their leader, Flippy. Nobody knew how he had been promoted to private, as far as they knew he hadn't gone on any missions of any sort. Blaze had just enlisted in the war and his training was... less than great, so they assigned him here. He looked around at the group, there was a blue raccoon lying on the ground relaxing on his rifle, a yellow beaver knawing on a piece of wood with fear in his eyes, a red squirrel playing with a detonator for some kind of explosive, and a brown lynx looking down the barrel of his loaded rifle curiously. He could not see Flippy the green bear anywhere. He sighed, this was not what he thought being in the war was going to be like. He thought he would be in a good squad of battle hardened soldiers, not in a squad where every mission is basically suicide. Just then he heard something behind him, he turned around and saw a black badger with red rings around his eyes and red stripes down his sides.

"Hey, The badger said to him in a gruff voice, "You must be the new guy, get your shit and follow me." Blaze looked at the badger and followed close behind, as the others watched him closely as if trying to estimate how long he would survive. The badger led him to a large tent and told him to go in, Blaze watched as the badger walked away without another word. He slowly went into the tent and saw a green bear, wearing a green beret and military uniform on. The bear turned and happily greeted him.

"Hello there," The bear said to him in a happy voice, "I'm Flippy, and welcome to the 1st to fight!" Blaze looked at him in confusion, 'why the hell is he so happy?' he thought to himself. Flippy noticed the fox's confused stare and sighed, "So you already know how this squad works huh?" he said in a more tiresome tone than before, Blaze nodded. "We go in, takeout as many as we can and bring back whoever's left, if any. There's a very large chance you'll die, and as bad as it sounds your gonna have to trust the others with your life, as they will trust you with theirs, maybe..." Flippy trailed off, knowing that many of them were already starting to make bets on how long he'd last. "So... you wanna go meet your teammates?" Flippy asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. Blaze nodded silently, regretting ever getting the idea of joining the army in the first place. Flippy led him outside to where the others were sitting around a fire. "Okay, so... This here is Gritty the raccoon," the blue raccoon gave a lazy salute and went back to sleep. "Over there is Bello the beaver," the frightened beaver looked over, did a quick wave then went back to rocking back and forth on the ground. "Yeah, i'd watch out if I were you around him, he has Bellophobia, or in other words, a fear of war."

"If he's scared of war why is he here?!" Blaze asked watching the frightened beaver.

"I dunno, maybe he was drafted... anyway. There is the squad explosives expert, Itchy." he pointed to the red squirrel," He's kinda... trigger happy, so watch out for him as well." Blaze was really starting to have second thoughts, his squad was full of crazy lunatics, and he was supposed to trust them with his life? "That there," he said pointing to the lynx," He's well, we just call him Slinky,"

"Well what's his real name?" Blaze asked

"Well, we don't actually know... there's no records of him anywhere, he just sorta came here. We call him Slinky cause well, he's about as useful as one." Blaze looked over at the lynx and saw him spinning a grenade on his finger by the pin and gulped. 'how could this get any worse?' he thought to himself. "And finally, there is Shade the badger," he said and Blaze saw the badger from before sitting in the darkness looking out into the jungle. "He used to be a paratrooper, and was actually really good too," Flippy told him, "But he saw some things... horrible things. He came back as the only remaining member of his entire company, and was so full of fear and dark, disturbing images that he would refuse to go into fights, and when he did, his fear became so intense he would hide and watch as his comrades died from his own fearfulness. He ended up becoming a lab rat for a new drug the army was trying to use, it was supposed to make soldiers stop experiencing fear and other emotions that would interfere with their operations. But, they accidentally gave him too much and now, he's deemed too unstable for mainline groups, so they shipped him here." Blaze was amazed by the story, he never thought the army could be so harsh, but, then he remembered his own fate. "So you ready for your first, and probably last, operation?" Flippy asked in a serious tone. Blaze looked at the bear with a look of fear, and sighed.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Well... No. But, you have all night to think it over." Flippy joked, Blaze watched as Flippy went back into the tent, he sighed and went over to the others and waited fearfully for his first mission.

* * *

So there it is, the first chapter. Like I said this is gonna be a side project, so it may go for a while without updating, but I'll try to update it every week at least. So if you like it, don't like it, or your just bored, PLEASE review, I really want to know what you think of the first chapter.

* * *


End file.
